


Turquoise

by Siknakaliux



Category: Gacha World (Video Game)
Genre: A short dream somehow turned into this, Gen, I Don't Even Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:26:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23913790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siknakaliux/pseuds/Siknakaliux
Summary: ̶B̶l̶a̶i̶r̶e̶ ̶g̶e̶t̶s̶ ̶m̶o̶r̶e̶ ̶t̶h̶a̶n̶ ̶w̶h̶a̶t̶ ̶s̶h̶e̶'̶s̶ ̶b̶a̶r̶g̶a̶i̶n̶e̶d̶ ̶f̶o̶r̶ ̶w̶h̶e̶n̶ ̶g̶o̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶a̶f̶t̶e̶r̶ ̶T̶u̶r̶t̶l̶e̶.̶Update: I regret writing this
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Turquoise

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: I regret writing this.  
> Please turn back.

'Hermit Turtle'.

That name always struck me with an array of thoughts.

What are his plans? Just what exactly is that shell behind his back, and its purpose? Doesn't he ever get tired from all that dead weight, and running? Is he really what he claims he is?.

And so on, and so forth.

During my time in Neon City, I've had plenty of nuisances to track down. Most were no big deal, and some really put up a fight, but Turtle..

I scoff at the idea.

Really irked me to no end. Constant petty crime, long elaborate chases leading me to exhaustion and defeat, his taunting every time he encounters me.. All of this kept my flame of rage ignited, motivating me to keep pursuing, keep pressing.. Until the day I finally catch him in my hands.

..What I didn't know is that day was today, earlier than I would've expected.

...

The alley is dark and quiet aside from the rain, which coats me in a film of water. In normal days I would've worn my usual uniform enough to keep me warm at a time like this, but unfortunately today has thrown that out the window; A messy, revealing disgrace with lazy attempts to fix the problem gives me one thing in exchange: Cold.

Not exactly the greatest when your sagging skirt's being held down with a belt that's (almost but not quite) about to undo itself, and a shirt and tie that has seen better days. Even now I don't even bother to fix myself. Sure, I'm probably shivering since my stomach's exposed, but that doesn't shake off the 2 thoughts I have lingering in my mind:

1\. This is is probably Hermit Turtle's hideout.

2\. I'm pretty damn tired.

I breathe, then burst into the door, batons ready. I'm met with the rushing heat of the room, and an eyeful of green and black.

Hermit Turtle's here all right, and he seems to have expected me.

....

"Well, well. If it isn't the pesterous _Blaire.._ " He grins mockingly, with a lace of venom hinting at my name. "It's been so long since you've last seen you, my sweet enforcer.."

"Cut the crap," I snap, hoping he didn't catch sight of my split second embarrassment as I stare him down. "I'm not even going to list off all the crimes you've commit, but I know for certain you'll be gone for a long time."

Hermit Turtle just sits there, unmoven. Though his bandana hides his expression well, his eyes tell me something else.

'"Oh, is that so..?" He gets up and walks around me, inspecting each and every flaw, hoping to strike a feel of being exposed. I shake that thought away as I follow his gaze. "Though its hard to take you seriously in what you're wearing this moment.."

My anger flares as I raise my baton up to Turtle's head, but he ignores me as he continues to eye me, the intensity of his stare threatens to break me.

(Just stay focused, I know you can-) My thoughts, hopefully, aren't letting me down in the slightest- But my breath catches and the feeling of my cheeks heating lets me know that, unfortunately my body's betrayed me. My grip on the baton slightly weakens, and with Hermit Turtle's stare pinning me down, I've already given up my facade. He slowly lowers my hand, and with that I feel his fingers trace lightly down my sides, sending shivers throughout me.

_(Why..)_

"My.. How you play with me, Blaire.." Turtle tugs down his bandana, a grin painted on his face. "But even so, all work and no play makes you a dull girl.."

Whatever I was going to say next fades away at the look of his eyes. His hand makes its way under my chin, exploring as if he were examining a piece of art, leaning closer. That movement alone sends a jolt down my spine. I search his eyes, trying desperately to steady my heartbeat. A few parts of me had given up per say, as my grip loosens and the baton clatters uselessly to the ground, and all is left is a weak, tired part of me wanting all of this to end..

_(Am I really dreaming..?)_

Hermit Turtle pushes me back and I land on the couch, thankful that a small part of me could rest, even by a little. He nears me, and all I could think about is his distance, his piercing emerald eyes, breath stirring against my skin.

There's a spark in his gaze now, that darkening of his eyes, something fiery and hungry, something that wants. He hesitates for an agonizing second, head tilting down towards me. The soft skin of his lips press against mine and before I could register it, he's kissing me. My eyes flutter closed. He's gentle at first, emotions restrained and searching, one of his hands coming up to cup my face. I lean into his touch, signalling to him that I want more, fantasizing about what he might do next. As if it were a command, he draws closer, pinning me down, and kisses me harder.

At this point I fight for air, overwhelmed at the heat of desire both of us shared, and through the fog of my thoughts I realized I've wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer, until every inch of his body presses against mine.

_(God, he's warm..)_

The sound of rain continues quietly in the background.

Hermit Turtle pulls away for a brief second, lips hovering right over mine. His breathing is soft and laboured, brows furrowed, the fire still alight in his gaze. His emotions crash into mine, rolling into one, and he is undone in this moment: The reserved, distant, proper version of him stripped away to reveal the part that is unthinking, savage.

I'm trembling from the storm of sensations, unsure what to focus on, wanting to drink it all in at the same time, struggling for those perfect words. "Ah," I let out a soft moan, finally catching my breath as I savour Turtle's weight on me. "This.." I never finish my sentence.

Hermit Turtle's grin returns, staring me down at what he's seeing. He runs his hand through my hair, tilting my head upwards. "Now you finally understand.." He whispers in my ear, then kisses my neck, sending shivers through me. His hand finds its way inside my blazer, running up along my back, tracing the valley of my spine. Slowly but surely I feel my clothes coming off, my blazer and tie exposing the skin underneath, and my skirt's belt loosened, with it being pulled down. I feel my pair of handcuffs taken out, now slapped on my wrists, tightened.

My heavy breathing intensifies, all logic thrown out the window, and all that's left is raw emotion.

I could hear the faint police sirens in the distance, and I know if they catch us like this It'll tarnish my reputation.. But I don't care anymore. I've already gone past too far, and the dizzying feelings threaten to claim me.

I feel my gun taken out of its holder, and Turtle climbs off me, straightening his clothes, staring right at me. I want to move, to knock the gun out of his hands, but my hands are cuffed, my body refusing to obey. All I could manage to do is look back, my breath heavy.

Hermit Turtle loads the gun, but surprisingly doesn't shoot me, he takes one last look at me, as if wanting to take pleasure in my embarrassment before I die. "My, how much you've enjoyed yourself.. _My sweet enforcer.._ " He murmurs, smiling, tracing a finger down my neck, gun against my head. "But now, the good times have to end.."

_(So.. Tired..)_

Exhaustion takes me as my eyes flutter closed, along with the click of my gun, and that is the last thing I hear.

**Author's Note:**

> ...


End file.
